A ceux qui me firent changer de bord
by Occlumensia
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley ne voulaient que trouver l'âme soeur d'Harry ! Et si cela fait virer de bord un pauvre Professeur de Potion, tant pis pour lui !
1. Potion

**Bonjouur !** ^^

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et lieux sont à notre cher J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M (vous voilà prévenu(e)s ^^)

**Résumé :** Les jumeaux Weasley ne voulaient que trouver l'âme soeur d'Harry ! Et si cela fait virer de bord un pauvre Professeur de Potion, tant pis pour lui !

**

* * *

**

**A ceux qui me firent changer de bord**

- Prends ceci et tu trouveras l'âme soeur.

- Cent pour cent garantie par la maison, continua une voix légèrement plus grave que la première.

- Foi de Weasley ! Testé mainte et mainte fois, jura la première voix en coulant un regard vers la personne qui devait l'aider pour conclure, l'insitant d'un regard à mentir délibérément.

- Oui ! Foi de Gred !

- Et Foi de Forge !

Harry regarda les jumeaux Weasley suspicieusement avant de tendre sa main vers le liquide violacé. Il soupira alors qu'il portait le flacon jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il l'éloigna pour le humer, fusillant du regard Fred et Georges. Il était certain qu'une fois de plus, les jumeaux lui mentaient et qu'il allait refaire une réaction étrange, face à ce fluide surement jamais utilisé sur un être humain ou quelqu'autre être vivant. Le fluide ressemblait à de la gélatine violette qu'on aurait veinement essayé de rendre liquide. Une sorte de pélicule légèrement noirâtre flottait sur la chose gluante, ce qui donnait un air horrible à la potion. L'odeur était à l'image du visuel. Harry avait l'impression de sentir... quelque chose d'indescriptible. Il retrouvait le piquant et épouvantable de la sueur comme lorsqu'il revenait d'un entrainement de Quidditch, l'odeur légèrement métallisé comme celle du sang, l'odeur de la réglisse -bonbon qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout - mais aussi l'odeur d'excrément. Pas qu'il passait ses journées à les sentir, mais il se rappelait nettement une balade qu'il avait fait dans la campagne, dans le côté Moldus. Après sa victoire sur Voldemort, le jeune homme passait parfois des journées à déambuler, l'été, dans la campagne avant de rejoindre le Terrier pour y retrouver la famille Weasley. Comme aujourd'hui. Ainsi, lors de ses fréquentes balades, il avait naturellement croisé quelques bouses de vaches, ce qui lui rappela l'odeur horrible de celles de Buck. Enfin bref, ce flacon violacé lui disait réellement rien qui vaille !

- Vous êtes certain de vous ? La dernière fois, j'ai fini en groseille aussi grosse qu'un immeuble !

Les jumeaux se retinrent de rire à ce souvenir. Ils avaient dû lancer un sort à Harry pour le presser. Ils avaient eu du jus de groseille pour un mois ! Malheureusement, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier n'avait pas apprécié la petite blague. Les jumeaux perdirent de leur sourire en se rappelant la douleur qu'ils avaient ressentit lorsque le petit brun se vengea. Mmh. Heureusement qu'ils étaient certains de leur coup !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tout les paramètres ont été rentrés. Tout les tests se sont avérés concluant, tu peux y aller en toute tranquillité, annonça Georges.

Harry leur lança un dernier sourire incertain avant d'acquiescer et de boire le fluide qui s'avéra avoir un doux goût de chocolat, étrangement.

_OooO_

_- Embrassez moi, encore. S'il vous plait._

_- Tss tss ! annonça l'homme en souriant légèrement, approchant ses lèvres de celles de Harry sans l'embrasser, restant à quelques milimètres de la bouche impatiente._

_- S'il vous plait. S'il te plait. _

_Severus passa un doigt sur le nez de Harry, le faisant passer avec douceur sur le visage de son étudiant, jusqu'aux lèvres du Gryffondor. Ses lèvres suivirent le même chemin que son doigt, capturant avec douceur et amour les lèvres de Harry. Sa langue passa la barrière de leur lèvres pour caresser celles du petit brun aux yeux émeraudes qui ne pus s'empêcher d'attraper la nuque de son Professeur pour quémander d'avantage. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent. Ils reculèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans le lit du Maître des Potions. Ils s'enlacèrent, séparant leurs lèvres pour reprendre leur souffles, se fixant. Harry avec amour, Severus avec confiance. Le plus jeune toucha de son index le torse de son amour, dessinant de sa pulpe le pectoraux droit, puis le gauche, descendant jusqu'au nombril, le contournant, pour remonter, son regard toujours encré dans celui onyx de Severus._

_- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Harry, souffla le plus âgé._

_- Tu mérittes d'être regardé comme la huitième merveille du monde. Car tu l'es, Severus. Tu es ma merveille. Mon Passé, mon Présent et mon F__utur. On se l'ait promis, répliqua Harry faisant une moue boudeuse vers la fin de son discours pour montrer à Severus qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il oublie leur pacte._

_- Je n'ai pas oublié ! Je me souviens très bien de ce mois de Janvier où je t'ai couché sur ce lit, où je t'ai dis que j'avais envie de toi, où tu m'as fais promettre qu'on s'épouserait dès que tu serais professeur et non étudiant à Poudlard, en échange, j'avais le droit de profiter de ton corps jusqu'à l'épuisement._

_Le Gryffondor eut un sourire taquin et coquin._

_- L'épuisement n'est pas encore arrivé, fais moi l'amour !_

_Severus eut un rictus ironique et acceda à la demande de son Gryffondor._

_OooO_

Severus Snape se réveilla en sursaut, de la sueur coulant le long de ses tempes. Quel cauchemar affreux ! Et d'où venait-il ? Depuis quand fantasmait-il sur son étudiant ? Etudiant qu'il déteste au plus haut point ! La vision de leur corps enlacé amoureusement -car il était indéniable que ces deux imposteurs, qu'était Severus Snape et Harry Potter dans son cauchemar, étaient amoureux-, de leurs paroles mielleuses et coulant de sentiments aussi ridicules que l'amour, la confiance et l'attention ! Les Serpentards étaient incapables d'aimer, incapable d'apprécier ! Ainsi, ce rê... cauchemar n'avait absolument aucun sens ! Il était inimaginable. Un cauchemar, une torture morale surement dût à la fin de la guerre, deux mois plus tôt. Un sort qui a dût le toucher sans qu'il s'en rende compte ! Non, impossible. Les examens se sont révélés négatifs. Même ceux touchant un problème nerveux, ainsi on pouvait exclure l'idée du traumatisme dût à la fin de la guerre. Non. Il n'y avait aucune explication, et pourquoi en cherchait-il ? C'était ridicule. Ce soir, il verrait de nouveau ce con et arrogant Potter, et il en avait assez de le voir, voilà, c'était tout. Aucune explication à donner. Aucune.

Severus soupira, s'asseyant dans son lit. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage pâle et dans ses cheveux ébènes. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, attrapa sa baguette, murmura un 'Tempus' pour voir qu'il était cinq heures du matin, qu'il était trop tard pour se rendormir. Il se leva, passa dans la salle de bain, régla l'eau de la douche, avant de passer sous le jet d'eau.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles. Voilà pourquoi il avait rêvé de ce con de Potter ! C'était surement l'explication ultime. Il devrait tirer son coup, avec un Moldu quelconque ou un sorcier, qu'importe, il fallait qu'il apaise la tension sexuel qu'il avait dans son corps. Il fallait qu'il se tappe quelqu'un. Et tout serait réglé. Plus de Potter. Plus de rêve étrange... CAUCHEMAR !

Severus secoua sa tête en soupirant d'énervement. Il attrapa son shampooing pour cheveux gras, appuya férocement sur le tube, une forte dose de shampooing tombant dans sa main. Il frictionna avec rage son cuir chevelu, la mousse dense tombant dans son dos, sur son ventre puis... dans ses yeux.

- ET MERDE ! PUTAIN DE CONNERIE DE SHAMPOOING A LA CON !

Severus attrapa une serviette, il l'humidifia et la passa sur ses yeux, les écarquillant sous la douleur. Il se lança rapidement un sort pour finir d'annihiler cet accident. Il se rinça la tête puis s'attaqua au corps avec un autre gel douche pour peau sensible. Il fini de se laver rapidement, évitant de laisser ses yeux tomber sur son corps qu'il détestait surement avec autant d'ardeur qu'il détestait Potter.

Lorsque sa paume descendit de son torse à son nombril, Severus ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en se rappelant nettement du doigt, de l'index, de la pulpe du doigt à Harry qui l'avait si doucement taquiné, des picotements agréables étaient survenu de ce traitement.

Severus crispa sa mâchoire, des frissons de dégoûts le parcourait à la simple idée d'un Potter le touchant, se disait-il.

L'ancien Serpentard sortit de sa douche, attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer les cheveux, puis le corps. Il ne pouvait pas jeter un regard à un quelconque miroir, son apparence le dégoûtant depuis des decennies, le dit miroir n'était plus de ce monde depuis longtemps.

_OooO_

Harry soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille, passant son pouce sous la lanière de sa sacoche qui barrait son épaule, descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Un cadeau des Jumeaux Weasley. Une sacoche assez peu visible qui pouvait contenir des objets tel que son balai, sa baguette et la carte du Maraudeur. Personne à part le propriétaire du sac, ne peut sortir ses objets de la sacoche. Le poids du balai et de ses autres effets personnels était nul. Il ne sentait même pas le poids de la sacoche. Une invention qui servait beaucoup au jeune brun. Il remercia en pensée Fred et Georges qui la lui avait offerte. Une sorte de cadeau pour enterrer la hâche de guerre après l'épisode groseille qu'Harry avait du mal à digérer.

- Ry' ! On va manger, hein ? demanda Ronald Weasley, en frottant son nez couvert de fines tâches de rousseurs en regardant en coin Hermione qui levait les yeux au ciel. Hermy, ne fais pas cette tête ! Je meuurs de faiimm ! se lamenta t'il.

- Mister à toujours aussi faim à tout les moments de la journée ! Si on t'écoutait, on passerait nos journées en cuisine. Ton estomac à l'air d'être sans fin, de plus, mon cher Ronald Weasley, tu serais mort un billion de fois si on croyait ne serait ce qu'une fois sur quatre tes lamentations sur ta soit disante mort pour cause de famine, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire taquin.

- Arrêtez de vous battre, rit Harry, nous allons rejoindre la Grande Salle en même temps que les autres Ron. On ne passera pas aux cuisines avant ! Imagine qu'on soit pris sur le chemin d'aller ou de retour par... Snape ! Il nous tuerait de trainer dès le jour de la rentrée.

- Il devrait être sympa avec nous, soupira le rouquin, c'est notre dernière année ici ! On est enfin majeur. Il n'y a plus de menace grâce à notre trio d'or... et les autres sorciers, évidemment ! s'empressa de rajouter Ron devant le regard de reproche d'Harry. Et je suis même obligé d'avouer que ce salopard nous a bien aidé pendant la guerre. Mais il ne semble pas très enclin à vouloir avoir un meilleur comportement envers nous.

Hermione se tappa les lèvres de son index avant de regarder derrière elle, elle croisa le regard du Professeur Mcgonagall qui lui fit signe qu'ils pouvaient rejoindre la Grande Salle, pour arriver légèrement avant les premières années. Elle entraina ses deux amies vers la Grande Salle pour finalement, franchir les portes, et s'assoir à leur place, à leur table, depuis plus de six ans. Elle eut un sourire ému en se disant que cela allait être la dernière année entre ses murs. Cela allait tant lui manquer. Son regard nostalgique croisa ceux d'Harry et Ron qui devaient penser exactement la même chose qu'elle.

- Faisons de cette dernière année, la meilleure expérience de notre vie, souffla t'elle en tendant ses mains vers celles de Ron et Harry qui la serrèrent.

- Oh, j'ai oublié de vous dire ! cria presque Harry alors que Seamus venait s'assoir à ses côtés. Les jumeaux m'ont fait re-boire une potion suspecte. Je ne suis pas une groseille, c'est plutôt bien. Mais je crains un peu les effets. C'était hier soir, vers trois heures du matin. J'étais surement pas dans mon état normal, dû à la fatigue. Elle est censé m'apporter mon âme soeur.

Ron pouffa alors qu'il lançait un regard en coin à Seamus qui avait un franc sourire sur les lèvres. Le rouquin s'inquiétait pour son ami irlandais depuis la guerre. Tous faisait attention à ne plus parler amour devant lui. Ayant perdu Dean dans la bataille finale. Mais l'irlandais était réparé. Il fit un sourire rayonnant à Ron qui attrapa la main d'Hermione pour entrelacer leur doigts. La jeune femme sursauta, lançant un regard incertain à Ronald qui rougit. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et se racla la gorge.

- Hermy... tu... enfin... je crois que j'aimerais bien qu'on... enfin...

La jeune femme eut un sourire éblouissant et secoua sa tête brune avant de se pencher, et d'embrasser Ron, doucement, voulant lui laisser l'occasion de se détâcher. Mais le jeune homme l'attrapa à la nuque, pour approfondir le baiser. Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, Harry explosa de rire avec Seamus.

- C'est moi qui prend une potion, et c'est ces deux idiots qui ouvrent les yeux !

- Oh Harry ! Devant toute la Grande Salle en plus ! annonça Seamus en essuyant ses yeux où des larmes de joies coulaient avant que celles de tristesses les suivent car il se sentait coupable de rire alors que son amour était mort.

Le changement d'air se fit sentir et tous consolèrent l'irlandais. Personne ne faisant attention à un jeune homme à la table des Serpentards qui les observait.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. Tu l'auras. Un Serpentard a toujours ce qu'il veut, le rassura une voix trainante.

- Je crois que tu as tord Draco. Il a perdu sa moitié, et je suis celui qui l'a achevé. Si il l'apprend, il me tuera.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Qui est ce Serpentard inconnu ?_

_Je vous laisse me donner vos hypothèses._

_Je vous embrasse bien fort,_

_Occlumensia._


	2. Réactions

**Bonjouur !** ^^

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et lieux sont à notre cher J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M (vous voilà prévenu(e)s ^^)

**Résumé :** Les jumeaux Weasley ne voulaient que trouver l'âme soeur d'Harry ! Et si cela fait virer de bord un pauvre Professeur de Potion, tant pis pour lui !

**

* * *

**

**A ceux qui me firent changer de bord**

Il regardait le plafond à travers les rideaux de son baldaquin aux douces tentures émeraudes. Il en attrapa un bout, la serrant dans ses doigts avant de se lever, torse nu, de marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain où il put s'enfermer. Il espérait n'avoir réveillé personne dans le dortoir des Vert et Argent. Leur premier jour de cours, ils commençaient par potion, en commun avec les Gryffondors, évidemment. Son esprit se ferma alors qu'il se penchait vers le lavabo, prenant de l'eau dans ses mains, s'aspergeant le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux, fixant les iris encre de son reflet avant que son corps ne soit reprit de spasme et qu'il ait à peine le temps de se tourner vers les toilettes, pour vomir. Son corps s'agitait en soubresaut alors que des larmes dévalaient sur ses joues. Il sentit une main sur son dos, et il fut certain que c'était son meilleur ami qui lui faisait encore et encore ces cercles dans le dos. Cette main réconfortante, cette voix lente et appaisante, ce massage au niveau de la nuque, ces yeux argentés troublés par des larmes à peine contenu, Draco Malfoy, son frère de coeur, le prenait maintenant dans ses bras alors qu'il le serrait à briser leur deux corps.

- Blaise, calme toi. Tu sais ce que je pense de tout cela. Arrête de te torturer. Il souffrait, il était démembré et il on ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Il était méconnaissable et je me demande comment il a fait pour seulement te supplier de l'achever. Tu n'as rien fais de mal Blaise ! Tu as aidé quelqu'un de bien à rejoindre un monde meilleur...

- J'aimerais te croire Dray, répondit le métis de sa voix brisé et grave, mais je sais que dans d'autre circonstance, j'aurais pu lever ma baguette contre lui, juste pour lui ravir l'homme avec qui il était. L'amour ne devrait pas rendre les Hommes aussi faibles.

Draco eut un sourire ému alors qu'il passait sa main dans les cheveux frisés de son meilleur ami, son frère.

- Voilà pourquoi je suis contre l'amour mon cher ! Blaise, arrête de te faire cela. Finnigan a fait son deuil, il le fait toujours, fais le toi aussi. Tu lui as rendu un grand service, tu n'as pas levé ta baguette pour le tuer parce qu'il avait Finnigan ! Tu as noircis ton âme pour toujours, pour qu'il arrête de souffrir et mourir à petit feu. Finnigan te remercierait si il le savait.

- Ou il me tuerait.

Draco fronça ses sourcils d'une manière tout à faire aristocratique avant qu'il ne remette son masque d'indifférence sur son visage de perle. Il vit son meilleur ami faire de même. Les instants émotions étaient fini, ils devaient se préparer pour être parfait, tels des Serpents royaux pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Une heure plus tard, les deux meilleurs amis étaient assis à leur Table, leurs amis autour d'eux, bavardant des derniers plans foireux des premières années à peine arrivé, avant de se venter sur l'élaboration de plans bien plus perfectionné dans leur temps. Ils faisaient du bruit autour d'eux, les plus jeunes les écoutant d'un air admiratif. Comme Draco semblait ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter de parler, rajoutant des faits et actions qui ne s'étaient jamais passé, Blaise s'y désintéressa, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les inventions de son frère de coeur, alors qu'il fixait un irlandais qui venait tout juste de s'assoir à la Table des Gryffondors.

Le dit irlandais s'asseya à sa place, près d'un certain Harry Potter qui semblait grognon. Seamus s'inquiéta immédiatement pour son ami, l'interrogeant sur son état, se demandant si la potion des jumeaux Weasley avaient eu un effet indésirable sur sa personne.

- Oh ! J'en avais oublié les jumeaux ! Non, j'ai seulement très mal dormis, de plus, mon dos me fais souffrir, se plaignit Harry avant de rajouter en fusillant Ron du regard, celui-ci devenant écarlate. De plus ! Notre cher Ronald a eu la bonne idée d'être somnambule cette nuit, il a pratiquement chuchoté dans mon oreille toutes les choses atroces qu'il vivait dans son rêve. Atroce pour moi, bien évidemment, car je n'ai jamais voulu une seule seconde imaginé Hermione associé à de la crème glacé, de la chantilly et du nutella ! Mais malheureusement pour mon jeune esprit, Ron l'a fait pour moi.

Tous à la table pouffèrent sauf Ron qui était rouge de honte, Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre et qui ne voulait même pas croisé le regard de son petit ami alors que ses joues rivalaient avec celles du rouquin, et enfin, Harry qui était toujours aussi énervé de ne pas avoir pu avoir une nuit de sommeil tranquille.

- Bon... je crois qu'on va devoir détendre l'atmosphère alors, soupira Neville en mettant son coude sur l'épaule de Seamus. Dis Seam' on peut se faire une partie d'échec après ?

L'Irlandais allait répondre à l'affirmative lorsque Ronald hurla que les seules personnes qui étaient digne de jouer au échec étaient Seamus Finnigan et lui-même et qu'il refusait que quiconque lui pique son adversaire fétiche. Des rires fusèrent de toutes les personnes présentes, la bonne humeur revenant.

Neville Longbottom était un jeune homme très mature qui avait prit énormément d'assurence depuis la guerre. Il restait très timide, mais il n'avait plus peur. Il avait aidé Harry à vaincre Voldemort, le regardant avec lui dans les yeux, iris rouges contre celles marrons et émeraudes de deux adversaires. Neville avait une longue cicatrice qui barrait son visage, de sa narine gauche jusqu'au haut de sa mâchoire, du côté droit. Un certain loup-garou avait voulut lui arracher le visage d'un coup de patte, heureusement, Draco Malfoy avait décidé ce moment là pour retourner sa veste, et il lui était venu en aide. Depuis, le jeune Longbottom cherchait à rendre le prince des Serpentards heureux, de petites attentions invisibles, et dont Draco n'avait jamais pensé venir de lui. Neville avait une dette de vie envers Draco, cela n'allait pas se finir ainsi !

A la table des Professeurs, l'un d'entre eux fulminait. Il avait mal dormis. Ou plutôt, il avait encore rê... CAUCHEMARDE pardis ! Il ... Severus ferma les yeux. Il regretta rapidement l'action car il revit son rêve nettement...

_Severus enlaça leurs doigts alors qu'il bougeait frénétiquement en son compagnon. Il laissait les râles de plaisir sortir de sa bouche, accompagnant celle d'Harry. Il marmonnait son nom, disait d'autres choses que son esprit refusait d'analyser. Il savait qu'une seule et unique chose, il était dans son amour. Car oui, il aimait cet homme qui se cambrait à chacun de ses mouvements, qui frémissait de pur plaisir. Dans un dernier coup de rein, Severus se déversa en Harry, lui murmurant ces trois petits mots._

_La première fois..._

_La première fois ..._

_La première fois ..._

_La première fois qu'il le lui disait. Il voulut presque rattraper son " je t'aime " pour pouvoir le lui dire autrement. Tout, mais pas ces mots. Il regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, inquiet. Le jeune homme avait un sourire confiant et remplit d'amour sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha du Maître des Cachots pour parcemer ses lèvres de petits baisers qui donna à Severus l'impression d'être touché par les ailes délicates d'un papillon. Il voulait plus, il voulait moins, il voulait que cela recommence et que cette torture cesse. Harry savait tellement bien emprisonner ses sens. Harry savait comment jouer de ses émotions, lire en lui, le réconforter d'une simple caresse ou de quelques mots. Il avait confiance en ce jeune homme._

_- Severus, je t'aime moi aussi._

_Cette phrase réchauffa anormalement le coeur de l'homme. Il avait l'habitude qu'Harry lui dise qu'il l'aime, il lui répondait généralement rien. Il l'embrassait, le couchait sous son corps pour finir par lui faire l'amour. C'était sa façon à lui de lui dire qu'il l'aimait en retour. Il avait toujours pensé que l'action était une façon bien plus clair et plus honnête que les paroles. Les paroles s'oubliaient, s'effaçaient de nos mémoires, mais les gestes restent généralement encré dans les êtres._

_- Harry..._

_- N'efface pas tes paroles Severus. Nous en avions déjà parlés me semble t-il. Quatre mois que nous sommes ensembles. On se comprends mieux que personne, il n'y a jamais eu besoin de mots pour que nous nous comprenons, mais parfois, les mots, c'est bien aussi. Je me souviendrais à jamais ce "je t'aime" prononcé si fougueusement ! Tu m'as si excité à me dire que tu m'aimais... Severuuuuus... dit, tu veux bien me les redire, pour que tu puisses abuser de mon corps jusqu'à l'épuisement, roucoula Harry en attrapant la nuque à Severus._

_- Tu n'es pas sérieux. Je n'ai plus ta jeunesse !_

_- Je te la donne. Allez, le supplia le jeune homme. Dis moi que tu m'aimes et refais moi l'amour._

_Severus leva les yeux au ciel, embrassa la commissure des lèvres d'Harry avant de souffler un doux "je t'aime" et de le recoucher sous son corps. Ce jeune homme allait le tuer !_

Et là, Severus s'était réveillé en sueur, le regard paniqué, cherchant un Potter nu entre ses draps. Il n'avait trouvé que son gendarme au garde à vous ! Il avait hurlé d'effrois avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, sous la douche glacé, en s'insultant de ne pas avoir tiré son coup la veille pour éviter son esprit de partir dans des délires à lui seul.

Maintenant, il inspirait un bon coup avant de passer la porte de sa classe dans un grand fracas et un magnifique tourbillon de robes noires alors qu'il prenait place devant son bureau, sortant sa baguette, pour indiquer les ingrédients et les phases de la potion que les étudiants de septième années Gryffondor et Serpentard devaient apprendre et savoir faire pour leur ASPICs.

Severus croisa le regard de Harry quelques instants. Il crispa ses mâchoires alors que derrière ses pupilles, se rejouaient les scènes vicieuses et perverses de ses rêves. Il devait absolument trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer quelques bons instants où son corps ne répondrait plus de rien. Un Homme. Severus n'aimait pas les hommes ! Il aimait les femmes avec leurs douces formes. Pas un de ces trucs comme... Potter ! Un Homme, c'était déjà dûr de l'imaginer, mais avec Potter ! Il préférait se pendre immédiatement.

Severus reprit contenance en parlant, récitant le cours comme on récite une poésie, en mettant quelques intonations dangereuses, ironiques, apprises par coeur. Plus rien n'était authentique et son réel plaisir était seulement lorsqu'il incendiait Potter. Car là, il savait qu'il y aurait des imprévus. Que ce ne serait plus quelques leçons appris par coeur. Qu'il y aurait des mots qui voleraient plus haut les uns par rapport aux autres et que Potter finirait à genoux devant lui !

A genoux devant lui...

A genoux... Potter... devant ... Lui, Severus... pantalon baissé... plaisir...

Severus se retint d'hurler dans sa classe alors qu'il se rendait compte vers où aller ses pensées. Pensées totalement déplacés ! Surtout dans une salle de classe. Surtout avec un homme ! Severus était déterminé comme jamais. Ce soir même, il allait sortir et coucher avec une sorcière ou une Moldue.

Une explosion se fit entendre et c'est avec un plaisir non feint que Severus alla jusqu'à la table d'Harry pour le critiquer.

- Dites moi Monsieur Potter, savez vous lire ?

- Ne me refaites pas ce coup là, Monsieur. Où me suis-je trompé ?

Severus fut soufflé par l'audace de son élève. Il hurla, hors de lui, en sortant sa baguette.

- Pour qui vous prenez vous ? Un étudiant doit un respect illimité face à son professeur. Si le professeur décide de lui poser une question, combien même est-elle idiote ou disproportionné, vous devez y répondre sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ! Car JE suis supérieur à VOUS ! Et que VOUS me devez RESPECT et SERVIETUDE ! Est-ce clair ?

- Je ne suis ni mon père, ni un esclave Snape et vos manières m'insupporte depuis des années. Je n'ai pas dormis ou très mal et je ne suis pas d'humeur à vos gamineries. Est-ce clair ? répondit Harry en se levant, la baguette en main.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Minerva arriva, alerté par Neville qui avait su s'éclipsé discrètement pour la prévenir.

- Severus Snape et Harry Potter ! Dans mon bureau ! Immédiatement ! Les autres, révisez vos cours, sait-on jamais, cela pourrait vous servir.

Arrivés au bureau directionnal, Minerva prit place dans son fauteuil, en indiquant deux autres à Harry et Severus qui s'y assirent. Le plus vieux prit la parole, énervé.

- Je ne suis pas un étudiant Minerva. Ne me traitez pas comme tel.

- Vous agissez comme un élève de seconde année à Gryffondor ! Impulsif, naif et qui ne sait pas se tenir ! Alors je ne peux que réagir comme le ferait chaque directeur envers deux élèves qui ne savent pas ce qu'est que la vie en société. Il me semblait que la Guerre aurait changé vos esprits à tout les deux. Je ne suis pas fière de vous. Vous agissez comme des enfants. Monsieur Potter, êtes vous sûr d'être âgé de dix-sept ans ?

Harry baissa les yeux. Minerva le congédia, parlant avec Severus. Harry rejoignit ses amis pour leur faire part de la situation.

- Tu as réellement abusé Harry, souffl Hermione.

- J'ai un avertissement et Snape aussi, répliqua le jeune homme fatigué.

- Je suis désolé Harry, j'ai conscience que c'est de ma faute, que c'est parce que je t'ai empêché de dormir que...

- Non ne t'inquiète pas Ron ! C'est de la mienne, j'ai vraiment agis comme un gamin. Je m'excuse.

- Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut s'excuser Harry, rit Neville.

- Essaye plutôt de dire cela à Snape, annonça Seamus.

- Ce soir, promit Harry.

Lorsque l'heure du midi sonna, Harry reçut avec surprise un hibou de la part des frères Weasley.

_Cher Venerable et Au combien aimé Harry Potter,_

_Nous, les Jumeaux Weasley, Fred & Georges, t'annonçons officiellement t'avoir menti. Ne monte pas sur tes hippogriffes avant d'avoir fini de lire ce courrier, je te prie. (Saches que toute cette idée viens de Fred.) [QUOI ? Faux frère ! Comment oses tu ? C'était notre idée à tout les deux ! Mourrons ensembles !]_

_Nous voulons te parler de cet potion que tu as ingurgité. Effectivement, nous l'avons essayé sur rien du tout. Mais nous sommes certain des résultats. Il ne sont pas sur toi mais directement sur ton âme soeur. La potion va l'obliger à prendre concience qu'il doit être avec toi car son bonheur est avec toi. (tu es bien gay n'est ce pas ? Tu pourrais tombé sur un homosexuel refoulé ! Fait attention.) [Ou alors tu es un hétéro refoulé, n'est ce pas Georges ?](Et oui frangin) Ainsi ! Il va rêver de votre bonheur enlacé (dans d'autres termes il va faire de magnifique rêves érotiques de vous deux)[mais avec toujours de l'amûûûûûûûr dans votre regard]. Il pourrait malheureusement agir violemment à ton encontre. Car nous pensons qu'il est à Poudlard. (ceci n'est qu'une hypothèse puisque nous ne savons pas qui il est.) [Good Luck pour la chasse au trésor frangin] Il pourrait agir de façon disproportionné à ton encontre car il aurait dû mal à vous penser ensemble. Ou bien, il est amoureux de toi depuis des années et il va peut-être enfin se jeter à l'eau ! _

_Sincèrement,_

_Tes Jumeaux Préférés (et qui aimeraient rester en vie)_

_Gred & Forge_

_Ps : Tu nous tiens au courant !_

_- _Dis, Ron, tu tiens à tes frères aînés ? interrogea Harry, les yeux flamboyant de colère.

- Lesquels, lui demanda le rouquin, la bouche pleine.

- Fred et Georges !

- Ah non, eux, tu peux les tuer.

* * *

_Alors ? Cela plait toujours ?_

_Bisouuuus,_

_Occlumensia_


	3. Vérités & révélations

**Bonjouur !** ^^

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et lieux sont à notre cher J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M (vous voilà prévenu(e)s ^^)

**Résumé :** Les jumeaux Weasley ne voulaient que trouver l'âme soeur d'Harry ! Et si cela fait virer de bord un pauvre Professeur de Potion, tant pis pour lui !

**RAR :**

Adenoide : En effet, c'est la raison des rêves de Severus et ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge ^^ (j'aime bien ces situations compliquées ^^) J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Peut-être va tu pouvoir me reparler de maturité après avoir lu celui là ^^ Je serais curieuse de connaitre ton avis.

LIly wolfkatt : Trop hot ? Tu n'as encore rien vu ;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire ^^ Je te remercie pour ta review, cela me fait très plaisir. ^^ Bonne lecture.

**N'oubliez pas que je lis toutes vos reviews et que cela m'aide à écrire car cela réchauffe le coeur. Alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer même si cela ne vous plait pas. Les critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises) aident à se construire et à s'améliorer. Ainsi, vous me rendez service et vous vous rendez service car je pourrais surement améliorer quelques petites choses qui feront que mon écriture sera meilleure. Ainsi, tout le monde y gagne !**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**Enjoys**

**

* * *

**

**A ceux qui me firent changer de bord**

Harry marchait calmement jusqu'à l'appartement de Severus. Il était encore temps de reculé... Mais non ! Il se devait de rejoindre l'homme et de lui faire ses plus plates excuses pour la façon répugnante dont il s'est conduit ! A qui essayait-il de faire croire cela... Il ne se sentait pas réellement coupable d'avoir répondu à l'homme, il était même énervé par le comportement qu'avait eu Snape face à lui. Ainsi, le Gryffondor décida de faire marche arrière. Mais une voix en lui lui criait qu'il n'était qu'un lâche. Voulant se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'en était pas un, il courut jusqu'aux appartements du potionniste, tapant avec rage contre la porte de l'homme qui lui ouvrit, enragé.

- Ne connaissez vous pas la délicatesse Potter, siffla Severus en regardant le poing serré de son élève puis sa porte qui avait été si injustement mal mené. Qu'est ce que ma porte a pu vous faire pour que vous agissiez avec tant de violance, ironisa le Serpentard.

- Quel sens de l'humour, annonça Harry en levant un sourcil perplexe. Je suis venu pour m'excuser à propos de l'insolence que j'ai fais preuve envers vous, pendant le cours de potion. Je vous vois déjà entrain de vous dire que ceci doit être le résultat d'un quelconque pari et je peux vous assurer que je ne serais pas suffisamment idiot pour y participer. Je hais cela. Je suis sincère et je désire réellement que nos relations s'améliorent, en d'autres termes, que nous cessions de nous jeter amoureusement à la gorge à chaque fois que nous nous voyons. Je suis certain que cela ferait plaisir à notre entourage et à nous même de ne plus avoir à supporter des cours de potions où l'ambiance est électrique, où il y a souvent des accidents dû à notre entente des plus particulières. En ne cherchant plus en l'autre quelqu'un sur qui se défouler, les instants obligatoires où nous devons nous supporter, seraient bien plus appréciables pour nous deux ! Qu'en dites vous ?

Severus se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il pesait le pour et le contre. Il essayait de ne pas paraitre déstabilisé par ce discours, mais toutes ses années d'espionnages ne l'avait pas préparé à ça. Potter semblait mature, un homme dans toute sa grandeur, qui savait comment trouver les mots juste pour manipuler les gens. Un homme qui aurait pû aller à Serpentard ! Car Severus ne savait plus trop quoi penser. D'un côté, Potter lui offrait une paix relative qui pourrait lui permettre d'arrêter de combattre sans arrêt l'idiot incapable qu'il semblait être. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait donner à son étudiant la permission de se rapprocher de lui, la haine partant, que restait-il ? Et Severus craignait ses cauchemars. Ceux où il se retrouvait dans un corps impatient, un corps d'homme, le corps qui se tenait juste devant lui.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua t-il.

- Et pourquoi cela ? On pourrait enfin enterrer la hâche de guerre non, Professeur ? Je ne demande pas qu'on s'appelle par nos petits noms ! Je demande juste une sorte de paix relative pour le bien de notre existance ! Je n'ai aucunement envie de passer mon année, ma dernière année en tant qu'étudiant, ici, dans le bureau de la directrice car nous nous chamaillons comme des enfants de trois ans qui essayent de se voler leur goûter ! Les batailles de ce genre me fatigue et je pense qu'il en est de même pour vous, Professeur. Nous sommes trop grand, trop adulte, pour continuer à se chamailler pour des broutilles, pour des préjugés que nous avons l'un sur l'autre. Je suis certain que si nous prenions le temps de nous connaître...

- Stoppez vous ! hurla presque Severus en voyant jusqu'où allait les âneries de Potter, là où il ne voulait pas aller lui-même. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas apprendre à nous connaître ! Vous êtes étudiant, moi, je suis votre professeur. Nous nous détestons depuis la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés et c'est tout ! Rien d'autres. Nous nous haïrons jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare !

Harry leva un sourcil, un sourire aux lèvres. Il essaya de se retenir, mais finalement, un fou rire le prit. Il répétait comme un douce litanie " jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! " Riant jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque et qu'il ne se prenne une porte en pleine tête. Car Severus, fou de rage, avait refermé la porte violemment, ne faisant pas attention à savoir si la tête de son étudiant était sur le chemin ou pas. Cela eut pour effet de stopper le rire du Gryffondor qui tappa avec rage contre la porte jusqu'à ce que l'homme excédé rouvre la porte.

- Monsieur Potter !

- Je vous demande pardon Severus. Je n'aurais pas dû rire mais cette déclaration était horriblement touchante. Une promesse d'éternelle haine. Professeur, je suis touché que vous tenez autant à ce qu'on finisse notre vie, pensant à l'un et à l'autre, de la haine au fond du coeur. Mais je crois Professeur, que ce n'est pas ainsi que j'aimerais que vous pensez à moi lorsque vous laisserez votre dernier souffle quitter vos poumons, votre corps. Je pense que j'aimerais que nous nous verrons autrement que par la haine lorsque nos vies s'éteigneront.

Severus comprenait que la discussion devenait trop personnel. Il décida d'autoriser son étudiant à entrer dans sa demeure. Personne ne devait entendre ces paroles étranges, sans sens.

- Vous êtes inconscient Potter ! Vous êtes un gamin qui ne sait pas ce qu'il veut faire dans sa vie. Vous êtes perdu. Il n'y a pas d'autre explication à votre récente folie.

- Je ne suis pas fou ! Ne trouvez vous pas dommage que nos relations s'arrêtent à de la haine mutuel ?

Severus secoua sa tête, se servant un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et en servant un à Harry qui s'asseya dans un fauteuil, en face de celui de Severus, dans le salon de ce dernier.

- Professeur !

- Vous faites bien de me rappeler mon titre, Potter, annonça Severus en buvant une gorgée de son verre en fixant Harry qui faisait de même. Nos relations doivent s'arrêter à celles qu'entretiennent deux personnes avec notre statut. Elève et Professeur !

- Un élève et un professeur ne se haïssent pas inexplicablement comme nous deux. Nous n'avons pas de relation basique. Nous devrions ne pas s'entendre. Ni mal ni bien. Et ce n'est pas notre cas. Notre relation est un cas à part depuis le début ! Il n'y a rien de simple. Nous avons toujours été entrainé par ces préjugés, nous nous haïssons d'un commun accord et je pense que d'un commun accord nous devons taire ces sentiments de haine. Nous devons apprendre à nous apprécier, à nous apprendre ! Les cours seraient plus vivables. Je ne demande pas qu'on passe du temps ensemble à parloter de nos amours et nos centres d'intérêts. Juste à démonter les préjugés de l'autres ! Regardez, je commence ! Vous pensez que je suis comme mon père, imbu de moi-même, arrogant, enfant gâté par la population. Je vais vous prouver que non.

Harry leva une manche de sa robe de sorcier, dévoilant une fine et longue cicatrice qui s'étendant de son coude à son poignet.

- Je n'ai aucune preuve pour vous prouver que la personne qui m'a fait ceci est bien mon oncle Vernon, mais le témoignage de Draco Malfoy vous démontrera peut-être à quel point mes propos sont exacts ! Vous pouvez, car je vous l'autorise, utiliser la Légimencie pour vérifier. Je ne cache rien ! Ainsi, vous pourrez constaté que je ne suis pas un enfant pourris gâté mais que j'ai passé les dix premières années de ma vie dans des conditions des plus... inconfortables et que chaque été, je revis avec malheur, deux mois en compagnie de ces idiots. Mon cousin s'est grandement amélioré. Il ne s'amuse plus à m'attraper avec ces acolytes pour me frapper jusqu'à ce que mon corps ne réponde plus de rien.

Severus regardait Harry, buvant doucement l'alcool, puis en remettant dans son verre désormais vide, resservant son élève aussi. Il voyait nettement que le jeune homme disait la vérité. Son esprit qui était toujours aussi facile à pénétrer lui criait que ces paroles étaient véridiques. Alors, Severus décida de parler à son tour.

- Monsieur Potter, si vous en venez à parler de confidence... Il est vrai que je vous ai haïs, que je vous hais, pour la simple et bonne ou mauvaise raison que vous êtes le fils à votre père. Je suis de loin injuste car moi-même, j'ai eu un père dont je n'ai pas de quoi être fier. On ne choisit pas nos parents, et malgré le mal que cela me fait de l'avouer, James Potter s'est amélioré avec l'âge. Malheureusement, nous ne seront jamais si ses imbécilités auraient pu totalement disparaître. Mais je ne vous hais pas seulement pour cela. Vous ne m'avez donné aucune raison de vous appréciez Potter. Car, il est vrai qu'au début, c'était bien plus par principe, mais après, vous avez agrémenté ma rage, ma haine envers vous. Je ne vous accuse en rien car je pense être aussi coupable que vous.

Severus se resservit un verre. Au combien en était-il ? Et son étudiant alors ? Depuis quand cette bouteille qui était pourtant pleine quelques minutes plus tôt, était-elle vide ? Il en fallait en trouver une autre ! Severus se leva, ne titubant pas, mais la tête lui tournant. N'avaient-ils pas assez abusé du brevage ? Certainement pas ! Il chercha ardemment deux autres bouteilles, se rasseyant, servant Harry puis lui-même.

- Cette nouvelle approche me terrifie Monsieur Potter, avoua Severus en vidant son sec d'une seule gorgée avant de se reservir de l'alcool. Oh et ne me demandez pas pourquoi, par pitié. Avec la dose de Whisky que nous avons dans le sang, nous risquons d'avouer des choses.

Harry eut un sourire Serpentardesque alors que son esprit était encore un minimum contrôlé par lui-même. Par chance, il tenait très bien l'alcool, et il avait nettement moins bu que son ainé qui semblait enchaîné les verres sans pause. Il était très curieux de savoir ce que l'homme cachait.

- Dites Snape ! Ne cachez rien, se plaignit Harry en buvant une petite gorgée de sa boisson.

- Je fais des rêves... ou bien des cauchemars... ne suis pas certain de la façon dont il faut les qualifier.

- Vous rêvez de Voldemort ? Il est mort, il n'y a plus rien à craindre, souffla Harry de façon réconfortante.

- Oh non. Rien à voir avec mon ancien Maître. Non. C'est des rêves avec ... J'aime les femmes vous savez Monsieur Potter.

Harry leva un sourcil interessé alors qu'il voyait son Professeur perdu dans ses songes, l'alcool ayant pris totalement possession de son esprit conscient. L'homme avait dû bien boire une bouteille et demi à lui tout seul, Harry n'ayant bu qu'un bon tier. Il savait que l'homme risquait de ne plus avoir de souvenir le lendemain en plus d'avoir une bonne gueule de bois, alors que lui, allait se souvenir de tout, et que sa gueule de bois serait bien moins forte. Son esprit était embrumé mais tout à fait conscient contrairement à celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir Professeur.

- Je veux en venir que je rêve de vous ! s'exclama Severus en levant un regard perdu et horrifié sur son élève. Il ne faut pas que nous nous rapprochons Monsieur Potter. Je refuse de devenir votre amant. Je refuse les regards d'amoureux transis que vous me portez et je refuse les miens, plus confiant et amoureux que tout bon Serpentard pourrait avoir. Les Serpentards n'aiment pas. Je ne vous aime pas. Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela tourne dans ma tête depuis trois jours !

Harry ouvrit sa bouche de stupéfaction alors que son cerveau plus lent que d'habitude calculait. Trois jours ! Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait bu cette satané potion. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi alors qu'il devenait de couleur carmin. Il prit la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu, prit le goulot entre ses lèvres pour finir le liquide ambré, espérant oublier. Oublier que son âme soeur était l'homme qu'il aimait le moins au monde, l'homme qui lui menerait la vie si dure qu'il prierait qu'elle s'achève, l'homme qui était juste devant lui et qui le haïssait.

- Je suis fatigué Professeur.

- Restez avec moi Potter ! Restez ! Je ne veux pas rêver cette nuit. S'il vous plait. Restez avec moi, le pria Severus.

Harry hésita, Harry opina et finalement, il s'endormit dans le lit de son Professeur, l'alcool ayant raison de lui.

_Severus le regardait dormir. Il touchait sa joue, laissant son index la parcourir avant de toucher son nez, de tracer les moindres traits de son visage. Lorsque les yeux s'ouvrirent sur deux émeraudes, un soupire de bien être sortit de sa bouche. Cet instant était magnifique, paisible. Ils entrelacèrent leur doigt et Harry se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser. Les deux hommes se sourirent._

_- Bien le bonjour cher collègue, soupira Harry._

_- Bien le bonjour nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, au même instant que Severus. Ils se regardèrent, une question muette dans le regard. Avaient-ils rêvé de la même chose ? Avant qu'Harry ne puisse bouger, l'autre homme avait saisit sa baguette et lui lançait le sortilège pour lire dans son esprit. Ils se rendirent à l'évidence, ils avaient rêvé de la même chose.

- Vous vous souvenez de la veille ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Parfaitement.

Severus se leva du lit, étant rassuré de voir qu'ils avaient dormis totalement habillés, pour chercher deux fioles contre les gueules de bois, une qu'il tendit à Harry qui s'empressa de la boire, et une qu'il prit pour lui-même. Il se tourna vers son étudiant et lui lança un regard plein de mépris.

- Dites moi ce que vous me cachez.

- J'en étais sûr que je n'arriverais pas à vous berner. Bien. Je suis assez idiot pour être excellent ami avec les jumeaux Weasley. Tellement idiot que je les laisse essayer certaines potions sur moi. La dernière, celle qui était censé trouver mon âme soeur a été bu il y a trois, enfin, quatre jours maintenant. Je l'ignorais lorsque je l'ai bu, mais elle devait faire faire des rêves érotiques et remplis d'amour sur moi à mon cher âme soeur. Après, je devais chercher qui était la personne qui tout d'un coup, faisait de tels rêves sur moi et lui-même et... depuis hier soir, je sais qui c'est.

Severus eut une expression horrifié inscrite sur le visage. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Est-ce que le jeune homme était entrain d'insinuer qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre ? Severus secoua sa tête avant de mettre Harry dehors. Il aurait déjà dû le faire la veille !

Harry, énervé, alla jusqu'à sa salle commune pour prendre un parchemin, une plume et gratter quelques mots pour ses jumeaux préférés.

_Cher Gred & Forge,_

_Je sais dorénavant qui est mon âme soeur, et vous allez me le payer. Severus Snape risque de vous tuer lui aussi. Un homosexuel refoulé. Georges, je te tuerais d'avoir eu raison. Mais maintenant je suis dans une merde noire. Alors, je vais réfléchir à la torture la plus lente et la plus douloureuse que je vais pouvoir utiliser sur vous. Si vous tenez à la vie et à votre santé mentale, je vous serais gré de trouver une solution pour m'épargner la peine d'en trouver une moi-même. Je pense que vous suivez le même chemin que moi, dans votre esprit pervers et totalement déjanté. On en tourne pas le dos à quelqu'un qui est censé vous apportez ce que vous cherchez depuis des années. On en dit pas non à un âme soeur alors que vous cherchez quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aimez pour vous et non pour votre célébrité. Vous ne tournez pas le dos à celui qui vous hais avec tellement d'ardeur que vous pouvez facilement vous imaginez qu'il est totalement capable de vous aimer avec la même ardeur._

_A mes Jumeaux Préférés,_

_Votre futur assassin si vous ne trouvez pas de solution._

_Ps : j'ignore si vous êtes au courant de cet effet. Si nous dormons près de notre âme soeur, nous partageons le rêve._

Harry se changea rapidement, se lavant, se coiffant à la vitesse de la lumière sous les yeux écarquillés de ses amis qui n'arrivèrent même pas à lui poser une question, que le jeune homme s'en était déjà allé pour rejoindre la volière. On était mardi, il commençait les cours un peu plus tard, mais il ne fallait pas trop trainer non plus.

Neville s'approcha de Seamus, lui posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Notre héros nationnal a découché cette nuit.

- Et notre héros nationnal nous a même pas prévenu qu'il s'est trouvé un petit amant, répliqua l'irlandais avec un sourire. Dire que notre héros est homosexuel ! Pauvres jeunes femmes qui veulent qu'il l'ait dans son petit coeur. Mais elles ne savent pas ! Notre petit Ryry l'a dit qu'à ses plus proches amis !

Neville rit de l'air joyeux de Seamus. Celui lui faisait du bien de voir son ami heureux. Depuis la mort de Dean, il semblait horriblement malheureux. Le fait de ne pas savoir qui avait pu le tuer était pire que tout. Neville savait que tant que le jeune homme ne saurait pas qui était le tueur de son amour, il ne guérirait pas. Mais Neville ne se sentait pas à annoncer à son ami qu'il devait remercier le tueur de son ancien amant. Car le jeune Longbottom avait suivit Draco après que le jeune homme l'ait sauvé et il avait vu la scène avec Dean. Il avait vu Blaise pleurer avant de lever sa baguette et d'utiliser le sortilège de la mort, noircissant son âme à jamais, pour empêcher Dean de souffrir plus encore. Est-ce que Seamus était prêt à l'entendre ? Il en était certain. Mais cela devait être Blaise qui devait le lui annoncer, non lui.

Neville soupira, repensant à un certain blond alors que sa cicatrice le grattait légèrement. Seamus se retourna et regarda son meilleur ami.

- Nev'. Ta cicatrice te fait mal ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais à ...

- Draco, fit Seamus en lui faisant un sourire taquin.

- Oh ! Ne prononce pas ce nom ! hurla presque Neville en se bouchant les oreilles alors que son visage devenait carmin.

Les deux amis rejoignirent la Grande Salle, s'asseyant à côté d'Harry qui fusillait du regard tout les élèves et enseignants. Leur amis semblaient d'humeur très maussade. Ils savaient que Ron et Hermione arriveraient à le canalyser. Ainsi, ils pensèrent à autre chose. Neville essayait de sortir un certain blond de son esprit et Seamus essayait de trouver un plan pour ouvrir les yeux argentés d'un Serpentard. Il décida finalement de jouer ami/ami avec Draco Malfoy pour le rapprocher de son meilleur ami, après, il aviserait. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'il sortit de la Grande Salle avec Neville pour rejoindre leur premier cours, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en commun avec les Serpents.

* * *

_Un peu plus longue celle-là, non ?_

_J'hésitais à la faire s'arrêter là ! Je voulais continuer encore un peu ^^ J'ai envie d'avancer Neville, Draco, Seamus et Blaise aussi ^^ _

_J'essayerais de faire passer ces deux autres couples, de bien les intégrer à l'histoire, qu'ils fassent pas oublier Harry/Severus ^^_

_Je vous embrasse et attends vos avis avec impatience, je vous adore, vous êtes géniaux._

_Occlumensia._


	4. Solutions & flacon

**Bonjouur !** ^^

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et lieux sont à notre cher J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M (vous voilà prévenu(e)s ^^)

**Résumé :** Les jumeaux Weasley ne voulaient que trouver l'âme soeur d'Harry ! Et si cela fait virer de bord un pauvre Professeur de Potion, tant pis pour lui !

**RAR :**

Lily Wolfkatt : Je suis très heureuse d'avoir été choisis par toi pour être suivis jusqu'à la fin ^^ Je vais me dépêcher d'écrire alors ^^ Je m'excuse pour le retard (lycée + stage) mais je vais me rattraper ! (remarquez vous que je me rattrape toujours pendant les vacances ? ^^) J'espère que cette suite va te plaire. On me dit rarement que j'écris avec habilleté ^^ Mais ça me plait énormément. Merci ! Bonne lecture et laisse moi une bonne review encore ! Cela fait si plaisir à l'auteur :D

adenoide : J'aime ta façon de penser. Tu es un grand mystère à toi toute seule. (tout seul ? ... beug du cerveau) C'est vrai qu'on pourrait qualifier cette haine de sport préféré de notre chauve-souris adoré. Mais aussi d'un quotidien. Une chose anodine qui lui semble si naturel qu'il l'a répète sans arrêt. Quel idée de boire ainsi aussi ? Tout ceci n'est pas seulement une question de déterminisme. (cours de Français, niveau seconde ^^) J'espère que la suite te plaira. Merci de m'être toujours aussi fidèle.

Lukas Black : Bon je te pardonne le fait que tu es fais une toute petite review si tu m'en fais une grande pour cette suite ! (je blaaaague ^^) J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ce suivie hyper hypra fidèle ^^

choux : Je continuerais seulement si tu me tutoie ! ^^ Je suis bien contente de t'avoir fait rire et puis les passagers de cette rame de métro on dû bien se questionner sur la raison d'un tel rire ^^ Cela a dû leur faire plaisir de voir quelqu'un de joyeux pour quelque chose ^^ (j'adore voir les gens rires, on est plein dans ce cas ^^). Je suis heureuse que tout te plaise (jusqu'au titre, mouahahahah). La suite est enfin arrivé. (oui je sais, les fictions qui s'arrête du jour au lendemain, je n'aime pas non plus. J'essaye donc de toutes les finir, mais je mets un peu de temps :/ )

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS

**Note : N'OUBLIEZ PAS LA FÊTE DES PERES ! JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUS UNE BONNE FÊTE DES PERES !**

* * *

**A ceux qui me firent changer de bord**

Severus ouvrit la bouche, doucement, préconieusement, avant de soupirer, de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de s'enterrer dans une autre bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Qui était l'idiot qui avait osé jouer avec ses nerfs ? Qui était la personne qu'il devrait tué ? Ce n'était pas une personne, s'en était deux. Il était prêt à faire subir mille tortures aux jumeaux Weasley. Il prit une fiole contre les gueules de bois et attrapa une plume et un parchemin afin d'écrire.

_A ceux qui s'apprètent à mourir,_

_Je vous salue, moi, Severus Tobias Snape, selon vos maladresses potionnistes, présentement âme soeur de Harry James Potter. Je vous serez gré de changer l'état dans lequel vous m'avez mis, rapidement, sous peine de souffrir de quelques symptômes pré-mortel._

_Sincèrement,_

_Severus Tobias Snape._

Georges attrapa la lettre qu'un corbeau lui avait tendu. Il avait déjà lu la lettre d'Harry et il supposait fortement que Severus était l'expéditeur du deuxième courrier. Il l'amena à son frère et ils l'ouvrirent, riant des paroles du potionniste. Toute la colère de l'homme était exprimé dans ces mots. On les voyait comme si elles avaient été écrite avec.

Fred montra à son jumeau un flacon qui les firent sourires de concert. Harry voulait une solution ? Snape en voulait une aussi ? Ils allaient leur en donner ! Ils expédièrent à Harry la lettre de Severus et inscrire un bref _« On lui envoie la solution F&G »_ et écrire un courrier au professeur expliquant ce qu'était le flacon qui accompagné le mot, mentant ouvertement sur sa fonction.

_Cher Severus Tobias Snape,_

_Nous, Jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges, connu aussi sous le nom de Gred et Forge, nous vous saluons avec toutes l'amour que votre lettre à succité en nous. Nous avons une solution à vous proposez si vous le souhaitez. Cette potion devrait dénouer la situation. Elle vous ferez comprendre la source de vos rêves et ainsi, grâce à cette source trouvé, ils pourront enfin s'arrêter. Suite à cela, vous vivrez votre vie librement comme tout honnête citoyen l'aurait voulu._

_Ne vous trouvez vous pas chanceux professeur ? L'un des plus beaux (pour ne pas dire le plus beau) spécimen de Poudlard étant votre amant ? Mais nous savons aussi que le fait qu'il soit beau ou qu'il soit le plus connu des sorciers au monde vous intéresse guère. Pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'Harry cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aimer à sa juste valeur et non l'idolâtré même lorsqu'il commet des fautes._

_Vous êtes le plus qualifié pour cela !_

_Amicalement,_

_Les jumeaux Weasley._

Severus était choqué des paroles ou plutôt des mots écrits des jumeaux. Le plus qualifié pour cela ? Fallait-il un CV pour courtiser Potter ? Il regarda le flacon à la mixture verdâtre que les jumeaux lui avait envoyé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait un mauvais présentiment et n'avait pas du tout confiance en cela. Il soupira, prenant le flacon et le portant jusqu'à sa bouche pour avaler le contenu, d'une traite. Au moins, c'était très bon !

Severus fatigué, envoya une missive à la directrice. Il ne pouvait pas aller travailler. Il s'endormit et ce fut avec un plaisir sans fin qu'il ne rêva pas de son étudiant.

Severus se réveilla, aussi léger qu'une plume, dans la soirée. Son coeur s'était allégé en faisant un rêve rien de plus normal. Un rêve de potions vibrantes qui respiraient avec des bruits mouillés de bulles éclatés. C'était des sons doux qu'il avait toujours aimé écouter.

Mais d'autres sons venaient de derrière sa porte. Severus murmura un Tempus et se demanda qui pouvait ainsi parler derrière sa porte à trois heures du matin. Il utilisa un sort d'amplification et écouta avec attention.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- C'était des mots. De simple mots innocents et sans arrière pensée mon cher Blaise.

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! « Bonjour, je suis Draco Malfoy, nous nous connaissons, bien sûr, mais nous n'avons comme connaissance de l'autre que les patronymes et les insultes, quelques coups foireux et je trouve cela bien dommage. Le Professeur Snape étant absent, nous pouvons faire plus ample connaissance si vous le souhaitiez. La guerre finit, les esprits devraient être en accord. Nous avons perdus des camarades de chaque côté et nous sommes tous aussi ému par leurs pertes et nous devrions ainsi faire preuve de compassion pour chacun d'entre nous. Nous devrions nous confier ! Allez, qui commence ? » Ce n'est pas des mots ! C'est un monologue ridicule qui m'a visé !

- Et touché ! Mais mon petit Blaisou, je tombe des nus ! Je pensais que tu idolâtrais notre petit Irlandais et non ton meilleur ami. Mais vu l'apprentissage exact de mes mots, je suis troublé. Que d'attention à mon égar !

- Arrête de faire le con Drake ! J'ai de la patience mais tu as déjà commencé à la pousser à bout. Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire cela.

Draco poussa un soupir fataliste alors qu'il regardait son meilleur ami droit dans les yeux. Il fallait qu'il grandisse. Interieurement. Qu'il ne voye plus le mal qu'il a pu engendrer mais le bien qui y était caché. Il payait suffisamment sa dette ainsi. Blaise n'avait jamais voulu être du côté Mangemorien mais il avait tué ce petit Gryffondor sanguinolent, qui souffrait, qui ne pouvait être soigné. Dean l'avait supplié, il avait été humain de l'écouter, de suivre sa volonté et de noircir son âme pour le salut de celle d'un ami.

- Tu n'as même pas adressé un mot à Seamus. Le pauvre ! s'exclama Draco en faisant une pause mélodramatique.

- Toi tu as bien pu fricoter avec Neville, le nargua Blaise.

- Un Malfoy ne fricote pas.

- Et un Draco Malfoy ?

- Un Draco Malfoy regarde les possibilités qui s'ouvrent à lui, les explore et si cela l'intéresse, s'y engouffre.

- Pourquoi cela parait si pervers ? se lamenta le métis.

- Je me le demande bien mon cher ami ! Surtout que ces paroles sont remplis d'amour !

- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, ricana Blaise.

- Bon sinon, faut que tu parles à Seamus. Tu as vu ce qu'il a dit ! Quand on a parlé de la guerre ! Je cite : « J'étais vraiment mal d'avoir survécu à Dean mais... je sais qu'il a pu partir en paix. Je sais que ce ne sont pas les traces de ses tortures qui l'ont tué. Quelqu'un l'a achevé. Cela a calmé mon esprit de savoir qu'il n'a pas souffert lorsque la mort est venu. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'il a pu l'accueillir en ami. »

- Tu as oublié de mensionner le « mais je tuerais celui qui a osé lui faire du mal. »

- Ceci n'est qu'un simple détail, par bleu ! De plus, je pense qu'il parlait de celui qui l'avait torturé et non de l'acheveur. Allez, allons au lit Blaise. Il est Cinq heure moins dix. On a à peine quelques minutes à roupiller.

Blaise soupira en le suivant.

Harry se réveilla, joyeux, il ne savait pas trop pour quel raison, mais il l'était, joyeux. Il fonça jusqu'à la douche, où il siffla un air enfantin avant de s'habiller rapidement et de descendre dans la Grande Salle avec ses meilleurs amis. Il leur avait bien évidemment tout expliqué au sujet des potions Weasley et de l'identité de l'âme soeur. Ils avaient été surpris, dégoûté, mais ils l'avaient acceptés. Il avait les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Bien dormis ?

Cette question le sortit de ses songes où tout semblait cotonneux et parfait. Il se retourna vers la voix familière et pourtant étrange. Il n'était pas habitué à ce ton là. Lorsqu'il vit la tête du malheureux, il eut un sourire moqueur.

- Surement mieux que certain. Zabini et toi avez l'air d'avoir dormis une demi-heure.

- Ce n'est pas loin de la vérité, répliqua Draco, le possesseur de la voix à la si bonne question du matin. Alors, bien dormi ?

- Mmh... oui, très bien ! Mais tu es certain d'aller bien ? J'ai suivis votre petit discours hier, avec Zabini, et je suis d'accord pour tenter une collaboration entre nos maisons, mais tu me vois un peu troublé de voir cette barrière détruite dès le matin !

- A faire les choses, il faut les faire bi...

- Deux heures de colles Monsieur Malfoy, ainsi que vous Monsieur Zabini.

Les deux Serpentards se regardèrent, inquiet pour leur directeur de maison. Qu'avait-il tout d'un coup ? Une mouche l'avait piqué ? Les serpents allèrent à leur table en coulant un regard interrogateur aux lions qui ne comprenaient pas plus qu'eux même.

- Bien dormi Severus ? l'interrogea Minerva qui avait suivit le collage de deux serpents.

- Très bien. Et vous ?

- De même. Êtes vous certain que vous allez bien ? Vous venez de coller deux de vos étudiants.

- Ils le mérittaient.

- Et pour qu'elle motif, au juste ?

- Ils n'avaient pas à parler avec Harry Potter. Cet étudiant m'appartient, il est juste à moi. Rien qu'à moi. Et personne n'a le droit de s'approcher de lui. Encore moins des vils serpents. Surtout Draco. Il est prêt à aller n'importe où le méritte peut le retrouver.

Minerva eut un sourire contenu avant de faire apparaître un parchemin et une plume. Elle gratta quelques mots avant de donner la courte missive à son hibou qui s'envola en dehors de la Grande Salle.

- Je comprends Severus. Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec eux et expliquez leur bien la raison de leur détention.

- Je vais le faire de ce pas ! s'exclama la chauve-souris des cachots en empoignant deux Serpentards apeurés jusqu'à sa demeure.

Fred et Georges eut un rire commun, un rire diabolique à la lecture d'une certaine missive.

_Le plan marche à merveille. Severus devient jaloux et possessif. N'est ce pas les prémices de cette mixture ?_

_Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall._

- Et oui, ce n'est que le début pour ce pauvre professeur de Potion.

* * *

_Cela faisait longtemps, non ?_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ^^_

_Occlumensia_


	5. Prise de conscience

**Bonjouur !** ^^

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et lieux sont à notre cher J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M (vous voilà prévenu(e)s ^^)

**Résumé :** Les jumeaux Weasley ne voulaient que trouver l'âme soeur d'Harry ! Et si cela fait virer de bord un pauvre Professeur de Potion, tant pis pour lui !

**RAR :**

Makie : Tu penses Severus amoureux transis ? Je pense que cette histoire est un peu plus compliqué ^^ Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aime pas passer d'un Sev' réfractaire à un Sev' open totalement amoureux d'Harry, près à l'épouser etc...

Oui, magnifique tire croisé des serpents/lions ^^ J'adore ces couples là :D Bonne lecture à toi, te souhaitant que cela te plaise.

Kisis : Tu as l'air d'être très emballé par mon histoire et j'en suis alors très heureuse. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture ^^

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS

**Note : N'OUBLIEZ PAS LA FÊTE DES PERES ! JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUS UNE BONNE FÊTE DES PERES !**

* * *

**A ceux qui me firent changer de bord**

Severus ne se comprenait plus. Il avait collé des Serpentards pour avoir osé parler amicalement à Potter. Et pas n'importe quel Serpentard ! Les plus grands, les plus importants de tous. Il était maudit. Ils étaient restés face à face, en heure de colle, avant que Monsieur Malfoy demande si ils pouvaient partir. Qu'avait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il les avait laissé partir, sans explication à donner. Potter n'était pas important pour lui. Il se foutait bien de lui. Alors pourquoi était-il en route vers le dortoir des Gryffondors ?

Cette potion que les jumeaux Weasley lui on fait boire devait contenir une chose horrible. Une potion qui rendait fou ou qui faisait des pires cauchemars une réalité. Non. Cela devait-être autre chose, mais quoi !

- Faites sortir Monsieur Potter, je vous prie, demanda poliment Severus à la Grosse Dame qui marmonna mais laissa apparaître quelques minutes plus tard un Harry Potter surpris.

- Ais-je fais quelques choses de mal Monsieur ? Il me semble que je n'avais pas de retenue avec vous aujourd'hui.

- Viens avec moi ! tonna le potionniste en le prenant par le bras pour l'emmener rapidement jusqu'au cachot.

Il devait tout mettre au clair avec le jeune homme. Il devait lui expliquer à quel point il pouvait le haïr ! Il fallait qu'il le frappe jusqu'à ce qu'ils en oublient leur raison. Alors pourquoi à peine arrivé à sa demeure, avait il collé l'étudiant à la porte pour l'embrasser sauvagement ? Et surtout, pourquoi Potter ne répondait pas à son baiser ? C'était insultant ! Il pouvait le mordre, il avait les lèvres et les dents bien serrés. Et puis... que faisait-il lui même ? Severus se séparait de lui, confus.

- Je... je ne comprends pas ! s'exclama Severus. D'abord, la jalousie qui m'a forcé à coller Messieurs Malfoy et Zabini, puis... ça ! Que m'arrive t-il ?

- Avez vous pris une potion venant des jumeaux ?

Severus opina et Harry soupira, écrivant une courte missive au jumeau pour leurs demander quelle était la potion et leur expliquant la situation. Harry attrapa une main à son professeur, la posant délicatement autour de sa taille, se serrant ainsi contre l'homme qui accueilla l'étreinte rassurante, les yeux fermés. Harry regarda brièvement autour de lui, se souvenant où se trouvait la chambre. Il guida le potionniste jusqu'au lit où ils s'allongèrent tout les deux. Il ressentait la paix intérieur de Severus lorsqu'il était collé à lui. C'était lorsqu'ils étaient loin que l'homme perdait ses moyens, il fallait rester le plus possible ensemble pour empêcher un nouveau débordement. Ainsi, Harry s'endormit calmement dans les bras de l'homme qui s'assoupit lui aussi, apaisé.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla sur le torse de son professeur. Il rougit furieusement avant de remarquer une lettre sur la table de chevet. Curieux, le brun la prit et la lit.

_Ryry,_

_La potion que nous avons fait ingurgiter à ton cher âme soeur n'est qu'une potion révélant les envies profondes de la victime. Ainsi, si Snape agit comme il le fait c'est tout simplement qu'inconsciemment il est profondément attiré par toi, normal puisqu'il est ton âme soeur. L'antidote à la potion est inexistante. Tout simplement car la potion arrête de faire effet lorsque la victime comprend enfin que ce sont réellement ses envies et qu'il ne peut rien y changer._

_Tes jumeaux dévoués,_

_Fred & Georges_

Harry soupira en imaginant déjà les deux rouquins écartelés par un Severus Snape exécédé d'agir de façon étrange. Les pensées du gryffondor s'arrêtèrent là puisque dans son sommeil, le potionniste l'attrapa au cou pour le rapprocher de son propre corps. Severus laissa trainer ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un demi-sommeil, avant de se rendormir un léger sourire sur son visage. Le petit brun essaya de se dégager et réveilla l'autre homme en réussissant à tomber, dans un grand fracas, du lit.

- Putain ! s'exclama le tombeur.

- Je n'aime pas être réveiller ainsi Monsieur Potter ! siffla le potionniste entre ses dents.

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas encore embrassé, je n'aurais pas voulus partir du lit aussi rapidement !

- EMBRASSER ? Vous rêvez mon pauvre.

- Je rêvais de vous voir vous réveiller doucement avant que vous me preniez pas la nuque pour laisser vos lèvres s'égarer sur les miennes vous rendormant comme un bien heureux après cela ?

- Exactement ! répliqua Severus, de mauvaise foi, se disant que son doux rêve était peut-être la réalité, finalement.

- Mais vous êtes ridicule !

- Combien même cela a pu arriver ! Embrassais-je si mal pour que vous vouliez me fuir aussi précipitament ?

- Non ! Vous embrassez bien ! Enfin de ce que j'en ai vu... cela est plutôt agréa... ENFIN LA N'ES PAS LA QUESTION ! Vous m'énervez à la fin ! Passez du coq à l'âne m'insupporte. Il y avait une lettre des jumeaux sur votre table de chevet, la potion que vous avez pris vous révèle vos envies les plus profondes et ...

- C'EST VOUS QUI PASSEZ DU COQ A L'ANE ! Et mes envies les plus profondes sont de vous tuer et non de vous embrassez comme un dément ! Ou encore de vous couchez sur ce lit pour vous faire des immondices ! Mes envies les plus profondes n'ont aucun rapport avec vous ! Je n'ai certainement pas envie de vous faire mien et que vous ne soyez qu'à moi pour l'éternité ! C'est ridicule, voyons !

Harry eut un sourire taquin avant de s'approcher félinement de sa future victime, posant ses mains sur le torse de l'homme pour finir par remonter jusqu'à ses épaules, puis sa nuque, s'approchant comme pour l'embrasser, son nez à seulement quelques millimètres de celui de son vis-à-vis.

- Vous voulez m'embrasser, vous voulez me coucher sur ce lit et me faire votre ? Mais qu'attendez vous ? soupira t-il, aguicheur.

La réaction de Severus ne se fit pas attendre. Il le poussa sur le lit, se couchant sur lui pour finalement emprisonner ses lèvres des siennes. Il ne souhaitait même pas s'attarder sur ses propres pensées ou ses envies qui le rongeaient. Il fermait les yeux vis-à-vis de ses sentiments. Ils étaient dangereux, il préférait les ignorer.

Harry répondit au baiser avant de repousser gentiment l'homme, les faisant rouler doucement sur le lit, pour qu'il finisse au dessus du maître des cachots. Là, il s'asseya sur ses cuisses afin d'empêcher l'autre de bouger pendant ses explications.

- Je ne veux pas que nous nous embrassons, que nous fassions des choses que tu regretteras. Tu es mon âme soeur et je conçois qu'il est difficile pour toi de le concevoir. J'arrive parfaitement à m'imaginer dans quelques années, totalement amoureux de toi. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis à cette situation et ... je te veux en âme soeur. Plus les jours passent et plus je comprends pourquoi je suis destiné à toi. Mais tu ne les vois pas, ces raisons. Cette potion ne s'effacera de ton corps seulement quand tu comprendras tes envies. Je ne te forcerais pas à les comprendre. Je ne te hais plus. Depuis combien de temps ? Je l'ignore. Severus, apprends de cette potion ce que tu dois savoir de toi, doucement si il le faut, mais je ne t'adresserais plus la parole en attendant que tu ais les yeux ouverts.

Harry se dégagea de Severus, partant de l'appartement du professeur qui resta là, bouche bée. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre que d'obéir au jeune homme ? Il devait à partir de maintenant faire une introspection. Chercher en lui-même les réponses à ses questions.

* * *

Harry prit le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, étant heureux de retrouver ses amis, qui allégèrent le poids sur son coeur. Il savait qu'il commençait à être attiré par ce Serpentard ! C'était ses sentiments fragiles et instables qui lui donnaient l'ordre de le tutoyer pour instaurer un rapprochement, ou encore de jouer de son charme pour faire faire à l'homme ce qu'il désirait. Harry se trouvait monstrueux et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était mit en tête d'ignorer tout bonnement le potionniste pendant un certain temps. Le temps que Severus comprenne lui-même ses propres sentiments et le temps qu'il puisse se faire à l'idée d'être irrémédiablement amoureux du maître des cachots. Car il ne l'était pas encore, amoureux, n'est ce pas ?

- Harry, tu découches souvent en ce moment, remarqua Ron en enfournant une cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche déjà pleine.

- Oh, je suis juste pensif en ce moment et je deviens un peu insomniaque alors... je marche à travers les couloirs comme un fantôme.

Neville se redressa, passant un bras sur les épaules du Survivant, essayant de le réconforter ainsi. Sa longue cicatrice barrant sa joue recommençait à le gratter lui signalant la présence d'un certain blondinet.

- Mon petit Potty est tristounet ? interrogea Draco Malfoy en arrivant à la Table des Gryffondors, flanqué de Zabini.

- Draco, ce n'est pas le moment de m'irriter, prévint le Vainqueur de la Guerre.

- Bien. Alors je vais changer de cible... Nevillychounet, comment vas tu aujourd'hui, as tu bien dormis ? Non, plus important, as tu rêvé de mon corps de rêve pressé contre le tien ?

Un silence de plomb pesa sur la table des rouges et ors avant que Seamus n'éclate de rire, s'écroulant sur la table, son bras replié sur son estomac. Il était rouge et semblait pleurer de rire, ce qui fit apparaître un fin sourire attendrit d'un métis qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Neville, lui, était d'un beau rouge carmin et ne savait comment réagir. Il décida de rentrer dans le jeu du blondinet en soupirant, aguicheur, oubliant soudainement sa timidité et ses rougeurs.

- Oh oui ! Un rêve où nous étions étroitement enlacés, tu me dominais de toutes ta hauteur et ta longueur. J'hurlais à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Je me suis réveillé tout mouillé ! Alors je rêvais de venir m'inviter dans ton lit pour te punir et que tu m'attaches avec les bannières serpentardes qui entoure la tête de ton lit, pour me faire ravaler mon insolence.

Ce fut à Zabini d'exploser de rire en répétant en une douce litanie :

- Comment il sait pour les bannières ? Ha ha ha ! Comment il sait que tes bannières sont là ? Ha ha ha ! Oh ! Ha ha ha ! Comment il sait pour les bannières ? Ha ha ha ! Tu aurais du me dire que tu l'avais invité à un tour de montagne russssssseuh ! Ha ha ha !

Suite aux paroles du Serpent, tout les rouges et ors rirent, la mauvaise humeur et les inquiétudes disparaissant grâce à cet amusement. Blaise ne vit pas un regard sérieux dirigé sur lui, un regard qui était ému de voir une telle expression sur ce visage. Seamus était surpris de voir ce serpent aussi allégé. Blaise avait la tête de quelqu'un qui portait un poids trop lourd sur ses petites épaules. Mais à cet instant, il voyait à quel point il était possible de pouvoir le toucher, du bout des doigts, et cela lui plu. Enormément.

* * *

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tous. Je vous remercie de la patience que vous avez vis-à-vis des fréquences de mes suites. Je ne suis pas rapide/rapide mais j'essaye ! Merci pour tout !_

_Occlumensia._


	6. Epilogue

**Bonjouur !** ^^

**Disclamer :** Les personnages et lieux sont à notre cher J.K. Rowling.

**Rating :** M (vous voilà prévenu(e)s ^^)

**Résumé :** Les jumeaux Weasley ne voulaient que trouver l'âme soeur d'Harry ! Et si cela fait virer de bord un pauvre Professeur de Potion, tant pis pour lui !

**RAR :**

Makie : Severus a moins de chemin à faire que tu ne le penses. Un seul déclic peut tout changer ^^ ;) Bonne lecture.

Kisis : Je suis bien heureuse que ma fiction te plaise et c'est à moi de te remercier ^^ J'espère que ce prologue te plaira. Gros bisous et bonne lecture.

BONNE LECTURE A TOUS (**JE VOUS FAIS A TOUS ET A TOUTES UN GROS BISOUS !**)

**Note : Vous allez me manquer après cette suite. Ainsi, je souhaite vous retrouver pour de nouvelles aventures ! Je vous embrasse bien fort.**

* * *

**A ceux qui me firent changer de bord**

Severus ne supportait tout simplement plus de sortir de ses appartements. Il croisait en permanence Harry et il ne le regardait pas, parfois, il fonçait sur lui et à ce moment là, il agissait comme si il n'avait rien croisé sur sa route. Cela énervait tellement l'homme, l'indifférence. Il l'avait collé, colle où le jeune homme n'était jamais venu. Et la directrice n'avait rien dit d'autre que « vous êtes responsable de tout cela Severus, vous le savez ». Oh oui, il ne pouvait l'ignorer ! Si Harry l'ignorait, si il souffrait autant c'était bien de sa faute. Car il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux. Car ouvrir les yeux leur feraient mal. Car il savait que cette potion était là pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Car il savait qu'il le désirait ce maudit gamin ! Car il savait qu'il avait besoin de son regard sur lui. Car il l'aimait ce sale gosse ! Car sans lui il n'était rien ! Car avec ce regard de dégoût ou de reproche il se sentait vivant, regarder. Car il était son univers depuis son arrivé. Car à cause de ces maudits jumeaux, il était prêt à changer de bord. Car à cause de ces maudits jumeaux Weasley, il avait déjà changé de bord. Car il était amoureux de ce Gryffondor.

Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il courrait à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait toqué au portrait de la Grosse Dâme pour demander un entretien avec le jeune homme. C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait emmené jusqu'à la salle sur demande. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre la raison. Et C'était pour cette raison qu'il le lui disait.

- Je t'apprécie mais... je ne veux pas d'élan Poufsoufflien. Si tu veux des couchés de soleil, des bouquêts de roses, et des poèmes, va voir ailleur car je suis pas celui qui convient pour ce genre de chose. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai ce genre de sentiment envers toi que... que je ne pense pas que tu es qu'un simple gamin insupportable manipulateur.

Harry eut un sourire ravis alors qu'il embrassait son professeur. Il l'aimait. Pour toutes les méchancetés qu'ils se disaient. Alors il le laissa l'embrasser. Alors ils se perdaient l'un dans le corps de l'autre, dans une danse passionnée.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait craqué est été allé voir Seamus. Il en avait marre, cela faisait une bonne semaine qu'avec Blaise ils se tournaient autour. Il prit l'Irlandais à part et lui parla.

- Blaise est celui qui a mit fin aux jours de Dean alors qu'il le lui a demandé car il était mortellement blessé et qu'aucun sort ne pouvait le sauver. Il a noircit son âme à jamais pour toi alors, je t'interdis de le haïr pour cela ou encore de le juger. Il en voulait à Dean de t'avoir mais il n'aurait jamais tué ce Gryffondor pour être à sa place. Jamais ! Alors n'y pense même pas et...

- Tu n'es pas un aussi grand bâtard que tu as toujours voulus le montrer. Je suppose que même les parties de jambes en l'air ne te font plus sourire. Mais il faut que tu t'enfermes dans ton rôle, pour te protéger des autres. Mais un jeune homme un peu maladroit à vu dans ton jeu lorsque tu lui as sauvé la vie. Malgré ce qu'il a toujours dis. Il a beaucoup apprécié ce jeune homme que tu étais. Ne le laisse pas partir sous prétexte que tu dois rester dans ton rôle.

- Nev' ?

Seamus opina alors qu'il s'en allait pour retrouver Blaise. Il ne le prit même pas à part. Il se dirigeait vers lui, puis sa main lui échappa et il le gifla. De toutes ses forces alors que ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il regarda le métis sérieusement, le coeur chavirant en voyant l'effroi dans les yeux chocolat de l'autre.

- Je l'aimais ! Tu m'entends ? J'aimais Dean ! Combien même c'était parfois chaotique avec lui, je l'aimais ! Mais tout est fini maintenant ! Il est mort et tu es celui qui l'a achevé. Et tu te hais pour ce que tu as fais mais rien ne pourra racheter ton ` Avada Kedavra ´ ! Car tu as noircis ton âme pour lui et ... et tu oses croire que je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner ? Mais je t'aime Blaise Zabini ! Et tu es un gros imbécile ! A croire que je pourrais te tuer car tu as sauvé Dean du mort affreuse et ... NON ce n'est pas pour te remercier que je te dis t'aimer. Je t'aime depuis quelques temps déjà. Alors... arrête de rester aussi choqué et agit. Sors un peu de ce stéréotype du Serpentard peureux et...

Seamus ne put finir sa phrase car le métis l'en empêchait en l'embrassant doucement, les larmes aux yeux. Il était le plus heureux des hommes, il était enfin pardonner. Il se pardonnerait peut-être, surement, plus tard.

Draco marchait jusqu'à la serre. Il savait le Gryffondor là-bas. Il le retourna vers lui, fixant son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il rougisse. Il ne savait quoi faire maintenant qu'il était face à lui. Quoi dire ? Que Merlin lui vint en aide. Draco le prit par le visage et l'embrassa, ne réfléchissant pas. Ce qui le sortit de ses pensées fut la gifle retentissante qui fit rougir sa joue droite.

- Que ?

- Je ne suis pas un jeu Draco Lucius Malfoy. Si tu veux m'utiliser comme ces vulgaires hommes qui partagent ton lit en permanence, va voir ailleur ! Je ne suis pas intéressé.

- Je croyais que tu savais lire plus loin en moi que ce que je faisais voir, marmonna Draco indécis. Ce n'est pas mon attention, t'utiliser ne m'intéresse pas. Le jour où je t'ai sauvé. J'ai eu si peur. Lorsque j'ai vu cette main prête à te lacérer le visage, je n'ai même pas réfléchit. Ta vie contre la mienne, j'ai choisis la tienne. Mais il reste cette cicatrice. Elle est si belle. Neville Longbottom. Ne cherches pas de piège lorsqu'il n'en a pas. Je suis là parce que... je t'apprécie ... beaucoup.

Neville eut un petit sourire alors que Draco faisait le chemin de sa cicatrice de la pulpe de son index. Il soupira de bien être.

- Je veux bien essayer.

- D'accord, soupira Draco soulagé, en posant délicatement ses lèvres contre celle du botaniste.

Draco allait sortir lorsqu'il se retint et se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme, une question le taraudant depuis un certain temps, dans le crâne.

- Comment savais-tu pour mes bannières ?

- Le hasard. Mais je suis bien heureux de savoir qu'éventuellement tu puisses m'attacher aux barreaux de ton lit avec.

Draco lui fit un clin d'oeil charmeur avant de le laisser, allégé d'un énorme poids.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain sur le torse de son amant qui conjura un parchemin et de l'encre. Ils se sourirent alors qu'ils avaient la même pensée en tête.

Alors Severus écrit et fit lire à Harry avant de l'envoyer.

_A ceux qui me firent changer de bord,_

_Je ne suis pas encore devenu un Poufsouffle narrant des récits d'amour, ni un Serdaigle réfléchissant à la probabilité que vous ayez tout manigancé depuis le début ou encore moins un Gryffondor qui serait prêt à vous remercier car grâce à vous j'ai pu trouver le vrai amour. Non, je suis bien le Serpentard à l'esprit vengeur qui trouvera bien un jour une façon de vous en faire baver. Mais surtout, je suis un Serpentard, un fuyard, qui ne vous remerciera donc jamais. Alors je vous laisse imaginer ce que j'ai a vous dire._

_Severus Tobias Snape_

_PS : Vous n'allez pas mourir. N'est ce pas déjà un beau cadeau ?_

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est fini ^^_

_Vous pouvez imaginer la suite mais la fiction est fini ici. Je vous entends presque protesté comme quoi il n'y a pas eu de lemon final alors que c'est un rating M. Alors je vous dirais de relire le début de cette fiction où Severus n'a eu que des rêves prémonitoires de leur relation. ^^ _

_A bientôt._

_Occlumensia_

_PS : Cette fiction a eu beaucoup plus de chapitre que prévu ^^ _

_PPS : Désolée que le épilogue soit aussi court. Je vous remercie pour tout, je vous aime tous._


End file.
